


The New Recruit

by raisedinthunder



Series: The Kitten Smith Chronicles [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Just Add Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedinthunder/pseuds/raisedinthunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst out on a mission beyond the wall a new addition to the Survey Corps is discovered</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Recruit

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I don't really know what this is or where it came from but I needed cats and LeviHan.  
> All the fluff in the world is needed for these guys. They deserve it.
> 
> Also I'm in serious denial about Mike Zacharias so...

The ruins of what had been a small farm lay before them.  
'This is a good a place as any to set up camp for the night.' Erwin declared as they approached the crumbling buildings. He sent Mike out to scout the surrounding area, looking for any stray titans as he, Hange and Levi took the farm.  
The four of them had been out beyond Wall Maria for two days now. A small mission to observe the titan, or lack thereof movements. It had been noted in the last trip outside the wall that there has been little to no titan attacks in this area. Which had left them all baffled and resulting in Erwin deciding that they should look into it. So far they had found nothing out of the ordinary about the area. 

They split up to search through the ruined buildings and the inner farm area. The only structure still standing was the main farm house. It's stone structure still holding strong among the fallen wooden ruins around it. The family which had once owned it long gone. Abandoned or more likely eaten. Levi watched as Erwin disappeared through the open door. He continued to walk around outside looking for anything of use but there was nothing. He was about to head into the house after Erwin when he heard Hange call out to him. She was over by what he assumed had been the stables. Now just a pile of broken wood.  
He ran over quickly, fearing the worst. He found her crouched down amongst the broken beams.  
'Come here and help me with this would you,' she said attempting to move a large chunk of wood.  
'What have you found?' Levi asked as he climbed over to her. Helping her lift the wood which was blocking whatever she had been eager to get to. Her voice had been filled with excitement as she had spoke to him.  
As he moved the beam away she dived into the gap. A few seconds later reappearing with something tucked into her arms.  
'Hange?' Levi questioned as she stumbled out and off the piles of wood. Levi followed her. Once they were both back on solid ground. Hange revealed what she had found.  
Curled up in her arms was a small ball of grey fluff.  
'What the hell?' Levi huffed out, a little annoyed.  
'I couldn't just leave him in there,' Hange said her fingers brushing through the dirty fur of the small creature in her arms.  
'I thought you'd found something important. Not some stupid rat.' Levi said rolling his eyes and walking away from her.  
'It's not a rat it's a kitten. Poor thing was crying out for help.' She said falling into step with him. 'Look he's only got three legs, poor thing.'  
Levi looked at the kitten she held out to him. She was right it did only have three legs. The right front one was just a small stump. He eyed the grey mass of fluff. It's fur was filthy he noticed as it gazed at Levi with dark eyes.  
'Just like Erwin,' he said without thinking. Hange's eyes lit up.  
'Maybe we should name it after him!' She said grinning.  
'Hange no,' Levi began. But she cut him off.  
'Little kitten Smith!' Commander Kitty! Lord Erwin Whiskers!' She yelled with glee.  
'Hange he'll murder you if you name that mangy beast after him.' Levi said but he couldn't stop the smile pulling on his lips. He could just picture Erwin's face as Hange informed him of his new feline counterpart. 

Mike had returned by the time they reached the farm house. Confirming that there was no titans in sight or smelling distance in the nearby trees and surrounding area.  
The four of them headed into the house to find their commander.  
They found Erwin in the kitchen. Rummaging through the cupboards and draws.  
'Anything?' He asked as they entered.  
'No all clear. I don't get it. The place is a ghost town.' Mike replied sinking onto one of the chairs at the small wooden table in the middle of the room.  
'It is somewhat unsettling. There must be some reason the titans are avoiding this area.' Erwin said.  
'Maybe it's the stench coming from that beast Hange's holding onto that's keeping them away.' Mike said smirking. Hange had moved over to the sink in the corner. The kitten mewling softly as she rubbed it with a  rag in an attempt to clean it up.  
'What?' Erwin asked confused.  
'It's funny how you can clean up that cat but fail to bathe yourself?' Levi said as he joined Erwin and Mike at the table. Hange ignored them.  
‘A cat? Where did she even find it?' Erwin asked.  
'In what's left of the barn.' Levi explained.  
'It's probably best to put the beast out of its misery,' Mike said.  
'It's not in misery,' Hange snapped. 'Leave him alone, you're the beasts if you think killing a harmless kitten perfectly normal.'  
'Hange, come on. What exactly do you think you're going to do with it? Take it with us? It's better for it to be out down now, would you prefer it to starve to death?' Erwin tried but he was shot down by a glare from Hange that made even Levi uncomfortable.  
'Fuck you Erwin. No one is killing him,  nor is he starving to death. Just mind you own.' She retorted and turned back to cleaning the kitten.  
'It's no use arguing. Let her get on with it.' Mike said stretching and clambering to his feet. 'Someone else can take first watch. I'm going to sleep.' And with that he left the room.  
Erwin glanced at Levi, he could tell his commander was feeling the strain. The past few months had been hard on him. The stress plus the loss of his arm was taking it out of him more than he would care to let on.  
'I'll take the first, get some rest. I'll wake you in few hours.' Levi told him.  
With a nod Erwin got to his feet, following Mike out of the room.  
Stifling a yawn Levi got up. There was a large window upstairs and would be an ideal place to keep watch from. He was about to say so to Hange when she cut in before he could get the words out.  
'I'll take first watch,' she said bundling the now cleaner kitten into her arms and heading towards the door.  
'Oh, you sure?' Levi said.  
'Yeah, I'll come wake you when it's your turn.' And with that she disappeared. Levi was left alone in the kitchen.  
He slumped back into the chair. It wasn't the most comfortable but he knew he'd never be able to sleep anyway so here was a good as any.  
Resting his head in his arms on the table he tried to get some rest. 

Less than an hour later Levi woke. He was surprised he'd fallen asleep at all. The place was eerily quiet. Too quiet. Knowing it was pointless to try sleep again he hauled himself to his feet and headed upstairs to relieve  Hange of her watch.  
He stopped in the doorway, Hange was sat on in the window, her back up against the wall, legs sprawled out in front of her along the sill. The kitten climbing about her legs. She was feeding it pieces of bread as it clambered over her. Levi watched as she gazed out of the window, fingers absent-mindedly stroking the kitten as it brushed up to her, mewling softly.  
Levi couldn't help the smile that crept up onto his face as he watched.  
'Y'know some people might think it's creepy to stand watching someone,' Hange said after a few minutes passed by. She turned to look at him, a warm smile curving her lips.  
'But we both know that you're just a creep in general so...' she added.  
Levi just a shrugged and made his over to the window. I sat opposite her, their legs tangling together.  
'Anyway shouldn't you be sleeping?' Hange said a moment later.  
'Couldn't sleep. It's too damn quiet.' Levi replied.  
'Yeah it's weird. I don't get it.'  
They fell into silence once more. It was comfortable. Sitting with Hange had become a thing he did when they were back at the barracks he'd sit while she worked. Not needing to talk to one another. Levi liked it.  
His thoughts were interrupted by small paws climbing gently onto him. He looked down to see the kitten looking up at him, it mewled softly raising up and resting it's one front paw against him.   
'He likes you,' Hange said, Levi looked at her. She was smiling at them and Levi couldn't help thinking how much softer and younger it made her look. They'd been through so much, constantly battling to survive in a harsh world. But moments like this made Levi thankful, thankful he'd found these people, his friends. And that through it all he could still have quiet moments like this where he felt happy.  
His brushed his fingers through the soft grey fur the kitten pushing up against his fingers purring.  
The quiet fell upon them again and Levi felt himself relaxing. Head resting back against the wall behind him, legs tangled with Hange's, his fingers brushing through soft fur.  
They sat that way for a few hours before either of them spoke again.  
'We should wake Erwin.' Hange said, waking Levi from his half sleep, he pulled his gaze back from the outside world.  
'What?'  
'Erwin, we should wake him. He'll just get pissed if we don't wake him for his turn.' Hange said getting up and stretching. Levi hummed in agreement. Standing himself, the kitten tucked snugly in the crook of his arm, sound asleep.  
Hange left to wake Erwin and Levi headed into the one of the other empty upstairs rooms.  
In the corner was a small bed, it's previous owner having obviously been a child. The thin mattress moth eaten and grimy. Still better than the floor. He sank onto it, easing the kitten down beside him. He was shortly joined by Hange.  
'Erwin found it,' she said indicating the thin blanket she held. 'He says we'll head back in the morning. Nothing to find anyway.'  
She climbed onto the bed beside Levi, pulling the blanket over them and the kitten. Curled into each other it didn't take long before they fell asleep. 

The next morning Erwin confirmed that they would head back to the wall. Their limited supplies were running out and it was obvious they weren't going to find anything.  
Hange had been sat on the floor playing with the kitten while they ate breakfast. As Erwin and Mike went to attend to the horses Levi cleared up.  
Keeping an eye on Hange out of the corner of his eye. She looked so happy as the kitten fumbled about chasing the piece of rag she was waving about in front of it.  
'What are you gonna do with him,' he asked after a while.  
'What d'you mean?' Hange asked.  
'You can't take him back, what are you gonna do if a titan shows up. You can't fight and hold onto a kitten at the same time.' Levi said kneeling beside her. The kitten immediately went to him. Rubbing himself up against Levi's leg.  
'It'll be fine, little Smith can hold his own. He'll be taking down titans with us.' She said as she got to her feet.  
'You aren't seriously calling him that are you?' Levi asked scooping the kitten up and following Hange outside.  
'Course I am,' she said turning to him a grin plastered across her face.  
Levi shook his head in disbelief.  
'Well don't say I didn't warn you when Erwin puts you at then top of the list to be sacrificed for the sake of humanity.'  
Hange just laughed. 

With the horses ready and one final sweep of the farm Levi climbed onto his steed, ready to leave.  
As Mike mounted his own beside him, he glanced across at Levi eyebrows raised.  
'Shut up,' Levi shot at him.  
'I didn't say a word.' He replied smirking.  
Levi readjusted the bundle of blanket arranged in front of him, getting a better hold of it as they set off back towards the wall.  
As they left the farm in the distance a small grey head appeared out of the mound of blankets.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr - http://raisedinthunder.tumblr.com


End file.
